Find Babbo and Save England!
by sasutennaru
Summary: Berawal dari acara jalan-jalan yang menyenangkan di Inggris berubah menjadi kepanikan seluruh anggota Team MÄR gara-gara Babbo hilang! Ayo temukan Babbo!
1. Chapter 1

**Find Babbo and Save England!**

Xxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: Anzai Nobuyuki (MÄR) and Yana Toboso (Kuroshitsuji)

Rated: T

Genre: Adventure/Action

Summary: Berawal dari acara jalan-jalan yang menyenangkan di Inggris berubah menjadi kepanikan seluruh anggota Team MÄR gara-gara Babbo hilang! Ayo temukan Babbo!

Warning: gaje, aneh, setting gak jelas

But, ENJOY IT!

Xxxxxxxxx

Part 1 –Where's Babbo?-

"Teman-teman! Teman-teman!" suara Dorothy menggema di sepanjang koridor Istana Ragenrave diikuti dengan suara derapan kakinya. Ginta dkk (termasuk Babbo lho!) yang sedang bersantai tampak terkejut dibuatnya.

"Ada apa, Dorothy-nee? Koq kamu kelihatan antusias begitu?" tanya Ginta bingung. Dengan semangat '45, Dorothy mulai mengeluarkan sebuah gambar.

"Ini! Kita bisa menikmati liburan di daerah ini! Tempatnya sangat bagus!" ujar Dorothy bersemangat sambil menunjuk-nunjuk gambar tersebut. Snow mengamati gambar itu.

"Ini daerah apa sih? Kurasa daerah ini bukan merupakan negara bagian sini," kata Snow sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau tempat itu bagus?" tanya Babbo pada si penyihir berambut pink itu.

"Aku sempat melihatnya saat terbang dengan Zephyrous Broom-ku," jawab Dorothy. Kemudian beralih ke Ginta. "Jadi, Gin-tan, kau berminat kesana?" Ginta berpikir sejenak. Beberapa detik kemudian...

"Oke! Kita kesana sekarang juga!" serunya, mengejutkan Snow.

"Eh! Tapi kita kesana naik apa?" ujar Snow bingung. Ginta membatu seketika. "Iya, yah..." kemudian ia berpikir sejenak.

"Aha! Gimana kalau kita pinjam karpet terbangnya Edward?" usulnya tiba-tiba.

"Boleh juga sih...tapi apa nggak masalah nih? Sekarang Edward sedang nggak ada disini," Snow tampak enggan. Menurutnya, sangat tidak sopan mengambil barang orang lain tanpa sepengetahuan pemiliknya.

"Hemm...tenang saja, Snow. Kita tinggalkan pesan saja untuknya kalau kita meminjam ärm-nya. Habis itu pergi, deh. Gampang 'kan?" kata Ginta enteng. "Ta-tapi... Ginta..." belum sempat Snow bicara, Ginta sudah pergi duluan ke kamar Edward. Ia mengendap-endap masuk dan melihat-lihat isi kamar itu dan membuka-buka laci yang ada disana. Akhirnya Ginta berhasil menemukannya. "Dapat!" serunya tertahan lalu mengambil ärm itu.

"Gi-Ginta! Bukannya ini nggak sopan?" bisik Snow ragu sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Hehehe...tenang sajalah..." kata Ginta sambil menggenggam ärm itu lalu memasukkannya ke kantong celananya. "Yuk, sekarang kita pergi!"

Xxxxxxxxx

"Ginta! Ayo cepat! Aku sudah nggak sabar!" seru Jack sambil loncat-loncat. Dia terlihat sangat senang. "Iya! Cepatlah, pelayan!" teriak Babbo.

"Iya, sabar dong, Jack, Kendama," kata si pemimpin tim lalu mengeluarkan ärm-nya (ketika Babbo mulai ngedumel nggak jelas karena Ginta memanggilnya Kendama). "Muncullah, Magic Carpet!" dilemparnya ärm itu dan muncullah selembar karpet dari sana.

"Ayo naik, teman-teman," Ginta langsung meloncat ke karpet itu, disusul oleh Snow lalu Jack dan Babbo. Eh? Alviss koq nggak naik?

"Alviss, kamu nggak mau ikut?" tanya Ginta pada si stoic blue itu.

"Ikut," jawab Alviss. "Tapi Nanashi belum muncul,"

"Hee~ternyata kau perhatian banget sama si playboy kelas kakap itu!" timpal Jack sambil tertawa kemudian langsung bungkam karena Alviss men-deathglare-nya.

"Hoi! Jangan berangkat dulu!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Nanashi.

"Nanashi! Kemana saja kau? Kita sudah mau berangkat!" seru Dorothy di atas sapu terbangnya.

"Gomennasai, Dorothy-chan. Habisnya para gadis itu nggak suka nunggu, sih," alasan Nanashi. Dasar playboy!

"Ya sudah, Nanashi-san. Cepatlah naik. Alviss, ayo!" ujar Snow. Tanpa banyak bicara, Nanashi dan Alviss pun meloncat ke atas karpet.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat!" seru Dorothy lalu mulai melesat dengan sapu terbangnya disusul dengan yang lain dengan Magic Carpet.

Xxxxxxxxx

-2 jam kemudian-

"Lihat! Kita sudah sampai!" teriak Dorothy, membangunkan Ginta, Snow, dan Jack yang tertidur selama perjalanan.

"Benarkah?" seru Ginta antusias lalu melihat ke bawah. "Wah, bagusnya!" si pirang itu tampak kagum. 'Tapi pemandangan ini rasanya aku pernah lihat di buku sejarah...'

"Nuansanya terlihat klasik, ya!" Snow menimpali.

"Pasti banyak gadis cantik disini!" teriak Nanashi girang (dan Dorothy pun melempar Ring Dagger-nya ke Nanashi –kejamnya-).

"Sepertinya pakaian mereka berbeda dari kita. Aku rasa kita harus menyamakan baju kita dengan baju wilayah ini," kata Alviss.

"Benar juga, Alviss. Kalau kita jalan-jalan dengan pakaian seperti ini, kita bisa dicurigai!" ujar Ginta. Kemudian ia melihat ada jemuran baju yang tergantung di halaman sebuah rumah.

"Hei! Lihat! Ada jemuran! Kita ambil baju dari sana saja!" tunjuk Ginta.

"Wah! Bagus juga! Ayo turun disana!" seru Jack tak sabar. Maka saat itu juga mereka pun menukik kearah halaman rumah tersebut. Dan beruntungnya, jemuran itu tidak ada yang menjaga.

"Kesempatan!" ujar si penyihir. "Ayo, kita ambil baju yang kita suka!"

"Tapi...bukankah ini namanya mencuri?" Snow tampak ragu.

"Cuma ini satu-satunya cara agar orang-orang tidak mencurigai kita, Snow," ujar Ginta berusaha meyakinkan Snow. Gadis itu mengangguk tanda mengerti walau sebenarnya ia tidak mau melakukan ini.

"Hmm...aku suka gaun ini! Ah, aku ambil yang ini saja!" gumam Dorothy sambil meraih sebuah gaun berwarna magenta dengan hiasan pita merah tua di pinggang dan renda-renda putih di ujung-ujung gaun. Sedangkan Snow memilih sebuah gaun sederhana berwarna krem dengan mantel tipis pasangannya yang sederhana pula. Para kaum adam (Ginta, Jack, Nanashi, Alviss, coretBabbocoret) juga sudah memilih. Ginta memilih sebuah kemeja putih berlengan panjang dengan celana ¾ bersuspender (seperti suspender milik Conan). Jack memilih kaos berlengan panjang dengan rompi berwarna hijau dan celana ¾ dengan warna senada. Lalu Alviss memilih kemeja yang sama dengan Ginta dan sebuah jas berwarna gelap serta celana panjang dengan warna senada dan syal. Dan Nanashi, dia memilih baju dengan rompi coklat berkancing dan celana panjang hitam. Terakhir, mereka mengambil topi masing-masing yang tergantung disana (A/N: topi yang mereka ambil itu bentuknya seperti copola –topi khas Italia-).

Mereka pun mengganti pakaian mereka di dalam rumah tersebut (karena rumahnya tidak terkunci).

Xxxxxxxxx

"Yup! Penyamaran yang sempurna!" ujar Dorothy girang. "Kita sekarang sama dengan mereka!"

"Yeah, kau benar, Dorothy-nee," sahut Ginta sambil memakai topinya dan langsung mendapatkan pelukan istimewa dari si rambut pink (Dorothy:NYAAA! GIN-TAN KAWAII!).

"Huks...aku iri padamu..." tangis Jack –lebay-, begitu pula dengan Nanashi. Alviss sih biasa saja, namun Snow...terlihat ada api yang berkobar-kobar di sekelilingnya, pertanda dia cemburu.

"Huuhh...kalian enak bisa mengubah penampilan sesuka hati," keluh Babbo. Ya, hanya Babbo yang tidak mengubah penampilannya. Sekali ärm tetaplah ärm.

"Kamu 'kan bukan manusia, Babbo. Terima saja," ucap Ginta dengan sedikit nada mengejek, membuat Babbo geram.

"Ok, sekarang kita mulai saja perjalanannya. Babbo, kau masuk ke dalam Zipper saja," kata Dorothy.

"Tidak mau! Sebagai seorang (?) gentlement sejati aku tegaskan bahwa aku tidak mau masuk ke dalam ruangan sumpek itu!" ketus si ärm bicara. Dorothy menahan amarahnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau harus mau masuk ke dalam tas ini," gadis berambut pink itu pun mengambil sebuah tas slempang yang entah dari mana asalnya.

"Apa? Kau mau memasukkan seorang gentlement sejati ke dalam tas?" lagi-lagi Babbo menolak.

"BABBO! Itu satu-satunya cara agar kau bisa jalan-jalan bersama kami! Kalau kau tetap tidak mau, kami tinggalkan kau disini!" bentak Ginta dengan kedutan di pelipis. Akhirnya, Babbo mau dimasukkan ke dalam tas –dengan terpaksa-. "Baiklah, pelayan..."

Xxxxxxxxx

"Um?" seorang anak berambut abu-abu kebiruan, menatap kearah langit dengan perasaan curiga ketika sedang sibuk membaca setumpuk surat di hadapannya.

"Ada apa, Bocchama?" seorang butler yang berpakaian hitam seperti burung gagak, menghampiri anak itu.

"Aku merasa...ada seseorang terbang dengan sapu terbang dan karpet terbang di langit...Sebastian..." ujar seorang anak yang dikenal dengan nama Ciel Phantomhive itu.

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaan Anda saja," kata sang butler yang bernama Sebastian Michaelis itu, menenangkan tuannya.

"Iya, mungkin saja..."

Xxxxxxxxx

"Uwaaa! Hebat!" seru Jack kagum saat melihat sebuah jam menara yang besar, Big Ben. "benar-benar indah! Di MÄR Heaven nggak ada yang seperti ini!"

"Iya! Eh, sungai itu indah sekali!" tunjuk Snow kearah sungai beku yang sangat besar dari kejauhan, Sungai Thames.

"Dorothy-nee, kau membawakan kami tempat liburan yang benar-benar hebat," puji Ginta. Dorothy tampak tersipu. "Ah, Gin-tan...aku jadi malu, deh," katanya. Saat semuanya asyik mengagumi pemandangan, Nanashi malah asyik memperhatikan wanita-wanita yang lewat di depannya. Dan Alviss, dia malah berdiam diri saja. Bell sama sekali belum bangun dari tidurnya –diatas kepala Alviss-.

"Nah, ayo kita jalan-jalan ke tempat yang lain," ujar Ginta. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. "Eh, perasaan Babbo nggak ngomong-ngomong ya?" ia membuka tasnya.

"!" mukanya pucat seketika, membuat rekan lainnya bertanya-tanya. "Ada apa, Ginta-kun?" tanya Snow. Ginta menoleh dengan muka horor kearah Snow.

"Ba-Babbo menghilang!"

**TSUZUKU**

**Haiiii! Saia kembali lagi!*kissbye mode:On* ternyata sudah lebih dari 5 bulan saia hiatus dari FFn. Ada perasaan rindu juga sih... T.T**

**Fic ini saia buat berdasarkan imajinasi saia, jadi jangan heran kalau isinya sangat aneh. Entah akan jadi apa dunia Kuroshitsuji dicampur dengan dunia MÄR (_ _)". Buat yang nunggu "Flirt, Flirt!" dan "Welcome to MÄR Heaven" sabar aja ya, chap selanjutnya udah saia selesaikan koq.**

**Yah, tapi yang penting di-review aja, ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Find Babbo and Save England!**

Xxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: Anzai Nobuyuki (MÄR) and Yana Toboso (Kuroshitsuji)

Rated: T

Genre: Adventure/Fantasy

Summary: Team MÄR berusaha melacak keberadaan Babbo yang hilang entah dimana. Sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan Babbo di tangan seorang anak bangsawan beserta butlernya yang berpakaian serba hitam.

Warning: gaje, aneh, setting gak jelas

But, ENJOY IT!

Xxxxxxxxx

Part 2 –A Child With His Butler-

"Ba-Babbo menghilang!" pekik Ginta panik.

"APA?" seru yang lain (termasuk Alviss –Bell terbangun-). Ginta mengangguk-angguk cepat. "Pantas saja tasnya ringan sekali!" ia mengaduk-aduk isi tas, berharap ada sesuatu yang ditinggalkan Babbo.

Untunglah ia menemukan 3 buah Magic Stone milik Babbo di dalamnya.

"Dorothy, apa kita bisa melacak keberadaan Babbo dengan ini?" Ginta menunjukkan Magic Stone-nya.

"Tentu saja. Magic Stone ini 'kan juga terhubung dengan Magic Stone Babbo yang lain. Kita masih punya harapan untuk menemukannya," kata Dorothy.

"Tapi masalahnya, Babbo dapat dengan mudah berpindah tempat. Belum lagi populasi masyarakat disini sangat banyak. Kita harus berpencar untuk menemukannya," ujar Alviss, menyambung kalimat Dorothy. "Kau benar," ucap si penyihir.

"Ok! Demi menemukan Babbo, kita berpencar!" seru si pemimpin team.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Sebastian, apa jadwal selanjutnya?" tanya Ciel dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk pada butlernya.

"Jadwal selanjutnya adalah mengecek kiriman barang dari Corkshire Company, Bocchama," kata Sebastian dengan sopan.

"Huh...ternyata sudah sampai, toh. Kira-kira seperti apa saja bentuknya?" Ciel bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke ruang utama, diikuti Sebastian. Sesampainya di ruang utama, ia melihat setumpuk kotak berukuran sedang menghiasi lantai. Bisa dipastikan isinya adalah mainan-mainan hasil kerja sama Funtom Company dan Corkshire Company.

"Ah, Bocchama, selamat pa—GYAAA!" seorang maid wanita berambut magenta yang sedang membawa sebuah kotak, tersandung karena kecerobohannya. Untunglah Sebastian berhasil menyelamatkannya dan juga kotaknya. Namun tiba-tiba tutup kotak itu terbuka dan muncullah...sebuah kendama raksasa berkumis.

"GYAAA! GEMPA! GEMPA!" teriak 'benda' itu sambil loncat-loncat.

"!" semua yang berada di ruangan itu tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran 'benda' itu. "Benda apa itu? Apa kita pernah mengirimkan desain seperti ini ke Corkshire Company?" ujar Ciel bingung sambil membawa 'benda' itu di pelukannya. Gyut! Ciel menarik salah satu kumis kendama itu.

"WAKH! SAKIT TAHU! JANGAN MENARIK KUMIS SEORANG GENTLEMENT! NGGAK SOPAN!" bentak si kendama marah.

"Hei, dia juga bisa bicara," kata Ciel sambil kembali menarik-narik kumisnya, tidak peduli dengan pekikan kendama itu. "Hei, kau pasti punya nama 'kan? Katakan, siapa namamu?"

"Aku nggak akan memberitahumu kalau kamu masih tetap me—GYAAA!" sekali lagi kendama itu berteriak karena Ciel menarik kumisnya dengan sangat keras. Oh, malangnya dirimu, Babbo.

"B-baik! Baik! Namaku Babbo, puas kau bocah?" ujar Babbo dengan sangat kesal. Ciel terkikik.

"Nama yang aneh," cibir Ciel dengan senyuman sinis. Sementara itu, Sebastian mengamati kotak tempat Babbo tadi keluar. Matanya menelusuri tiap inci kotak itu untuk menemukan petunjuk darimana Babbo berasal.

"Hm, dia tidak dikirim oleh Corkshire Company, Bocchama," ujar Sebastian. "Ini dari Undertaker,"

"Undertaker? Untuk apa dia mengirimkan benda bodoh ini padaku?" tanya Ciel –membuat kemarahan Babbo semakin meledak-ledak karena dibilang 'benda bodoh'-. Sebastian lalu mengambil secarik kertas yang sudah lecek dari dalam kotak itu.

"Disini tertulis kalau dia meminta Anda untuk datang ke tokonya," jawab butler berpakaian serba hitam itu.

"Dia mengirimiku kendama raksasa ini hanya untuk memintaku datang ke tokonya? Benar-benar aneh," kata bocah ber-eyepatch itu. Kemudian ia berkata lagi, "Kalau dia memintaku untuk datang ke tempatnya, mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang akan dibicarakan. Sebastian, siapkan kereta kuda. Kita akan ke tempatnya sekarang,"

Sebastian hanya tersenyum. "Yes, my Lord,"

Xxxxxxxxx

"!" langkah Dorothy tiba-tiba terhenti. Ia merasakan...aura gaib milik Babbo semakin terasa. 'Be-berarti dia memang berada di sekitar sini!' pikirnya. "Gintan,"

"Eh? Ya, Dorothy?" saat itu juga Ginta berhenti dan menoleh kearah Dorothy.

"Aku merasakan kekuatan gaib milik Babbo semakin terasa di sekitar sini," kalimat penyihir itu langsung membuat Ginta terkejut. "Keberadaan Babbo tidak begitu jauh dari sini,"

"Eh! Yang benar?"

"Ya. Cepat panggil anggota yang lainnya, Gintan," kata Dorothy dengan wajah serius. Melalui kontak langsung dengan kekuatan gaib, Ginta memanggil seluruh anggotanya. Beberapa menit kemudian, seluruh anggota telah berkumpul.

"Ada apa, Ginta? Kenapa kau memanggil kami kembali?" tanya Alviss. Ginta menatap mereka dengan tatapan sumringah. "Ada kabar bagus,"

"Maksudmu?" tanya yang lain.

"Babbo...dia sudah dekat dari sini," jawab sang leader berambut kuning itu. Sontak anggota team yang lain (minus Dorothy) tampak gembira.

"Wah, kalau begitu ayo kita temukan dia secepatnya, sebelum dia direbut orang lain!" seru Jack, diikuti anggukan yang lain. Lalu mereka segera melanjutkan pencarian mereka.

'Babbo, kami akan menemukanmu!'

Xxxxxxxxx

Tak perlu sampai memakan waktu banyak, mereka telah sampai di tempat dimana Babbo berada. Ya, kini mereka telah berada di pinggiran kota London. Ginta dkk menajamkan aura kekuaan gaib mereka, sampai akhirnya Dorothy berteriak, "Itu! Disana!" semua mata langsung tertuju pada tunjukkannya. Di depan mereka tampak seorang butler serta tuannya yang akan menaiki kereta kuda. Tentu saja dengan membawa Babbo. Mata Ginta melebar.

"BABBOOOO!" seru Ginta sambil menambah kecepatan larinya. Tiba-tiba...BUMM! Sebuah granat meledak di depan Ginta. Ia tampak terkejut.

"GINTA! AWAS!" seru Alviss ketika sebatang pohon cemara melayang kearah leadernya.

HUP! BRUK! Untunglah Alviss berhasil menyelamatkannya dengan cara mendorong tubuh Ginta dan dirinya sendiri ke samping sehingga pohon itu tidak melukai mereka.

"A-apa itu barusan? gumam Ginta tak percaya. Sementara itu, Snow berlari kearahnya dengan panik.

"Ginta! Kamu nggak—KYAAAA!" DOR! DOR! DOR! Tiba-tiba beberapa peluru yang entah asalnya darimana dilepaskan kearahnya. Sekuat tenaga, Snow berusaha menghindari serangan peluru itu. Namun sayangnya, sebuah peluru sempat menyerempet kakinya. "U-ukh..." Snow terjatuh. Ia baru saja akan memberikan bantuan padanya ketika seorang tukang kebun berambut pirang muncul di hadapannya.

"Wah, tak kusangka. Ternyata 'tamu' kita hanyalah anak-anak biasa!" katanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Alviss menatap tajam pada tukang kebun itu.

"Kau benar, Finnian. Tapi mereka hebat, bisa menghindari serangan kita," seorang pria berseragam koki dan wanita berseragam maid, berjalan menghampiri tukang kebun yang bernama Finnian itu. Nanashi terbelalak.

"Si-siapa kalian?" serunya.

"Harusnya kami yang bertanya kalian siapa," tiba-tiba suara Ciel menginterupsi mereka. Ketiga pelayan itu terkejut.

"B-Bocchama? Kenapa Anda ada disini?" Ciel hanya tersenyum sinis. Tangannya menggenggam erat Babbo yang menatap Ginta pasrah. Ginta menggertakkan giginya.

"Hei, lepaskan Babbo!" teriaknya dengan marah.

"Wah, wah. Sungguh tidak sopan bila Anda berkata seperti itu pada Bocchama," ujar Sebastian yang ada di belakang Ciel tanpa ada ketegangan di setiap kata-katanya. Team MÄR hanya menatap tajam padanya. Snow mulai berdiri setelah lukanya disembuhkan oleh Healing Angel-nya.

"Oh, jadi kau meminta benda ini, ya? Oke, akan kuberikan, tapi dengan satu syarat..." kata Ciel lalu melanjutkan, "...satu diantara kalian, bertarunglah dengan butler-ku, Sebastian," ia tersenyum sekali lagi. Dorothy hendak maju, namun Alviss menghentikannya.

"Simpan tenagamu. Biar aku saja yang menghadapinya," kata Alviss lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya seolah berkata 'jangan cemas' pada Dorothy. Penyihir berambut pink itu tersentak dan membiarkan Alviss maju. Sebastian tersenyum.

"Anda terlihat percaya diri," katanya.

"Hn, tentu saja," balas Alviss. "Aku akan merebut Babbo dari tangan tuanmu itu," mata safirnya menatap tajam Sebastian yang masih saja menunjukkan senyum iblisnya.

"Nah, peraturannya kalian boleh menggunakan senjata apapun untuk menjatuhkan lawan. Tapi, jangan sampai kalian saling membunuh. Aku tidak ingin halaman rumahku kotor karena banyak darah. Pertarungan berakhir bila aku minta kalian berhenti dan setelah itu akan kuputuskan siapa pemenangnya," kata Ciel. Kedua opponent –Alviss dan Sebastian- mengangguk walaupun sedikit bingung akan kalimat terakhir Ciel.

'Pasti ada sesuatu...' pikir Alviss seraya melirik kearah Phantomhive muda yang masih saja tersenyum penuh percaya diri.

"Baiklah! Duel dimulai!" setelah berkata seperti itu, Alviss dan Sebastian langsung mengambil posisi. Sang prajurit Crossguard segera mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatan gaibnya.

"Aku akan merebut Babbo darimu," ucap Alviss tajam. Sebastian menyerigai.

"Oh ya? Coba saja kalau bisa," jawabnya dengan nada menantang. Tiba-tiba, secepat kilat tangannya melemparkan 3 buah pisau makan kearah Alviss.

"GUARDESS!" SRING! TAK! TAK! TAK! Guardess Alviss menahan pisau-pisau itu. Kemudian salah satu ÄRM-nya bercahaya.

"13 TOTEMPOLE!" DUASHH! Batang-batang patung totem muncul dari bawah tanah di sekitar Sebastian. Dengan gesit, Sebastian menghindari serangan Alviss.

'Tak kusangka. Dia benar-benar memiliki senjata yang unik,' pikirnya. Kemudian ia mendarat di salah satu puncak totempole Alviss.

"Hei, apakah kau tidak punya senjata apapun selain ini? Bukankah kau adalah Crossguard?" Sebastian tersenyum sinis seolah-olah dia sedang memanas-manasi Alviss. Namun Alviss tidak terpengaruh.

"Heh, memangnya Crossguard harus memiliki senjata yang banyak? HIGH SPEED 13 TOTEMPOLE!" SYUNG! SYUNG! Tiang-tiang totem itu melesat semakin cepat dan menyerang Sebastian secara brutal.

'Anak ini...dia benar-benar tidak bisa diremehkan! Tak kusangka dia akan menghajarku habis-habisan,' pikir butler bermata scarlet itu sambil berusaha menghindari totempole sang Crossguard.

"Lihat! Kecepatan totempole itu semakin bertambah!" seru Finny.

"Oh tidak! Sebastian dalam bahaya!" Maylene bersiap untuk menolong Sebastian, namun Ciel melarangnya.

"Jangan ikut campur, Maylene. Sebastian dapat melakukannya sendiri," kata Ciel dingin. Maylene langsung tertunduk. 'Sebastian...'

"Bagus! Terus begitu, Alviss!" teriak Ginta senang. Walaupun Ginta berteriak cukup keras, Alviss tidak mendengarnya karena terhalang oleh suara hantaman totempole miliknya. Tiba-tiba...

SYAT! SYAT! SYAT! SRIIINGG! BRUKK!

"!" baik Ginta dkk maupun Ciel beserta para pelayannya tampak kaget dengan pemandangan di depan mereka. Sebastian membelah seluruh totem pole milik Alviss.

"Huh, ternyata totempole-mu ini tidak seberapa, ya," ujar Sebastian sambil memegang salah satu pecahan totempole itu dan meremasnya hingga hancur. Alviss tertunduk diam, lalu badannya bergetar.

"Khukhukhukhu..." Alviss terkekeh. Dengan senyum sinisnya, dia berkata, "Ini belum selesai, butler,"

DUAKK! Sebuah totempole dengan cepat memukul Sebastian hingga terpental ke udara. Sebastian terkejut.

'A-apa? Masih ada lagi?'

"Kau memang hebat, akan tetapi kau sepertinya lupa kalau jumlah totempole-ku itu ada 13," kata Alviss, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya Sebastian ke tanah. "Totempole yang ke-13, bersembunyi di bawah tanah untuk serangan kejutan," lanjutnya. Kemudian ia menatap Ciel.

"Aku sudah menang sekarang. Kembalikan Babbo pada kami," diluar dugaan, Ciel malah menyerigai.

"Kupikir kau sudah paham betul peraturannya," mata Alviss membulat. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Saya belum kalah, Crossguard," Ginta dkk menoleh ke asal suara. Semua terbelalak kaget melihat Sebastian yang tengah berdiri tegap di hadapan mereka. Alviss terkejut.

'Tidak mungkin! Seharusnya dia sudah kehabisan tenaga sekarang!' batinnya.

"Tapi sepertinya kau sudah terlihat lelah dan tak mampu lagi untuk bertarung, Sebastian," kata Ciel dengan nada merendahkan. Sebastian hanya diam dan memasang senyuman iblisnya. "Dan kau, Alviss..." Ciel menatap Alviss dengan wajah ramahnya. "...kaulah pemenangnya. Kau boleh mengambil Babbo," sontak para anggota MÄR bersorak kegirangan. Babbo yang notabene-nya merasa terharu, langsung melompat dari tangan Ciel ke arah anggota team.

"Yeay, Babbo! Akhirnya kau kembali!" seru Jack senang.

"Kau baik-baik saja 'kan, **Bola Kumis**?" Ginta mengangkat Babbo dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tentu aku baik-baik saja, **Anak Bodoh**," jawab Babbo.

.

.

.

"APA MAKSUDMU MENGATAIKU 'ANAK BODOH', HAH!"

"DAN APA MAKSUDMU JUGA MENGATAIKU 'BOLA KUMIS', HAH?"

BAK! BIK! BUGH! Perkelahian antara pengguna dengan Ärm tidak bisa dielakkan lagi. Para anggota team hanya bisa ber-sweatdropped ria.

"Tidak Ginta, tidak Babbo, sama saja ya..." Nanashi berkomentar.

"Yah, begitulah mereka." kata Dorothy. Kemudian ia melirik Ciel sekilas. Bukan Ciel-nya, tapi... 'sesuatu' di jarinya. 'Sudah kuduga dia memang memilikinya,' pikirnya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kalian masuk saja ke kediaman kami? Hitung-hitung bisa menenangkan Anda yang tadinya sempat emosional," ajak Sebastian kemudian menoleh ke Ginta dengan senyum khasnya. Padahal dalam hati dia sweatdropped. 'Anak aneh...'

"Ah, iya. Boleh juga..." maka Ginta dkk pun segera mengikuti Sebastian dan Ciel memasuki kediaman Phantomhive. Ketiga pelayan tadi sudah kembali pada pekerjaannya masing-masing.

"Ng, Dorothy? Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Snow yang baru menyadari kalau Dorothy tidak mengikuti mereka alias bengong.

"Ah, ngg...nggak apa-apa koq," ringis Dorothy lalu menyusul teman-temannya. Diam-diam dia menyeringai.

'Semudah itukah dia memberikan kemenangan pada kami? Jangan remehkan kami, Phantomhive,'

**TSUZUKU**

**Silakan timpuk saia sepuas Anda, silakan tampar saia sekuat yang Anda bisa, karena saia BENAR-BENAR SANGAT TERLAMBAT dalam mengupdate fanfic ini. Mohon maaf bagi Anda yang sudah lama menunggu. Review Anda sangat dibutuhkan, please...**

**Mind to give review?**


End file.
